With the rapid development of a wireless network technology, a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) technology, as a short distance wireless communication technology, has been widely favored by users based on its advantages such as high transmission speed and long effective distance. An AP, as a bridge for connecting a wireless network and a wired network, is the core of the wireless network, and its main function is to connect wireless network clients together and then to connect the wireless network to the wired network, for example, the Ethernet. Currently, the AP has become one of the main approaches to wireless Internet access for users, and APs are configured in many public places such as airport lounges and cafes.
Currently, a bandwidth for wireless Internet access using the AP may be up to 54 Mbps. The coverage of the AP is usually 100 meters, and this range may accommodate thousands of people and even ten thousand people. However, if 1000 users access Internet through one AP at the same time, the bandwidth assigned to each user is only 54 Kbps. As a result, the users access Internet at a very low speed and even cannot enjoy multimedia services. Meanwhile, if the number of users within the same coverage area is relatively small, and when multiple APs covering the area is turned on at the same time, superfluous APs inevitably cause unnecessary power consumption. Therefore, it is required to implement control over APs according to actual situations. When service traffic is relatively large, it is required to turn on other APs to provide sufficient bandwidth for each user; and when service traffic is relatively small, it is required to turn off a certain AP or some APs, so as to save the unnecessary power consumption caused by the superfluous APs. In the prior art, the APs are controlled to be turned on or off manually, so that the APs in the same coverage area can be controlled. However, such a manner needs to make real-time statistics on the number of users and the working condition of the APs in the area manually, and APs cannot be controlled to be turned on or off automatically, resulting in higher labor costs and affecting the work efficiency.